My Hero Is You
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: It is mainly a Dr. William Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus story. With the Five, Henry Foss, Kate Freelander and The Cabal added in.
1. Dr William Zimmerman

My Hero Is You

Spoiler: Revelations (1\2)

Dr. William Zimmerman better know as Will or young William, Ashley Magnus better know as Ashley & The Five. Dr. Helen Magnus or know as Helen by the five, John Druitt better know as Druitt or 'Jack The Ripper', James Watson better know as Watson or Sherlock Holmes, Nickola Tesla and Clara Griffin to take her grandfathers place as the invisible man.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will came back with Druitt and Clara Griffin to the Sanctuary. then Will knocked on Magnus`s office door before going in. he walk up to her desk.

"We got Nigel Griffin`s granddaughter we hope`s we can convince her to take her grandfathers place. Now were is the rest of the team, Magnus?"

"They infiltrated a Cabal weapons lab in hopes getting the design for the weapon and we could find a way to make it harmless."

"This was Ashley`s idea, wasn`t it?"

"Yes. Only it turned out to be a trap instead. Now the Cabal has them both."

Will look stunned. He turn and fled the room. He didn`t care where he was going. when he slowed down then finely stopped. He looked around only to find himself in the residential wing outside of Ashley`s door. Will walked up to Ashley`s door leaned against it and thought to himself._ 'How could Magnus let you go after those weapon design with no back up? What was she thinking. With the Big Guy ill and me with Druitt off finding Clara Griffin. I promise you I will get you back.  
_

Magnus had no idea Will would take the lost of his team mates so hard.

She told Watson about how he had reacted to the loss of his team mates. Watson had an idea at what was really bothering Will. So he he went to find and have a little talk.

Watson found him on the roof of the north tower. "I thought I might find you here young William."

He was watching the city lights and ignored Watson.

"How long."

"How long what?"

"How long have you secretly been seeing Ashley."

"Since the Nubbins got out."

"Does Helen know?"

"Who know`s what Magnus know`s. Only Ashley and I know. We keep it out of the Sanctuary and below the radar so no would find out. You are the only person beside`s us to find. We agreed to keep it that way as long as possible."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will turned to Watson and said. "It`s time to convince Ms. Griffin to help us. I believe I know how to do it to."

He then led him down the stairs back toward`s Magnus office where he promised to tell all of them all.

In Magnus`s office Will explained to all present how he planed to get Ms. Griffin to help them of her own free will.

"She may not want to help us but if we tell what is most likely to be her fate if the Cabal unleashes their Bio weapon. She will be more willing to help us find the Source blood."

"That`s brilliant young William." Watson said from the chair he sat in.

"Will this is your plan. Now go convince Ms. Griffin of it." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Carla stair out of the window of the room she had been given. There was a knock on Clara`s door.

"Come in."

William enter the room the had given to Carla Griffin. "Hello my name is Dr. William Zimmerman and I have come to ask for your help."

"Me? why."

"Because you have a very special gift and their are those afraid of those different from them. So they have made a Bio weapon to kill all other with gift`s that make them different from them. That is why we need your help to retrieve a very special vial of what they call Source blood in order to make a counter agent to the Bio weapon they have made. Will you help us please?"

"Okay. But only if you come to."

Will turned and left her room and went to Magnus`s office and told the others that she had agreed to come with them but only if he came to.

"Okay everyone get ready." Magnus said before Clara can back out.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Druitt teleported them as close to the old vampire city as was safe. Then they hiked the rest of the way. What the found was that the city had been destroyed. It took Watson as well as Will some time to find the right reference points so they could find their way to the entrance of the maze beneath the city.

Druitt and young William open the way. They climbed down the steps and at the bottom they met Nickola Tesla the last member of the Five.

Druitt started to go for Nickola but was stopped by Watson`s hand on his shoulder that reminded him that now wasn`t the time for his foolishness. They where all here for one reason and that was to find the Source Blood, make the antitoxin and stop the Cabal.

Nickola reached above his head to the light socket. After placing his thumb in the socket their was a shower of sparks and all the lights came on. "Nickola." Helen said with a roll of her eyes.

Nickola question was directed at Will and Clara. "So which one of you has Nigel`s blood."

"That would be me." Clara said.

"Oh well I guess you must be the sacrifice then." Tesla said to Will off handly.

"Nickola be nice." Helen told him.

Will looked at Nickola. "I am Dr. William Zimmerman/Protege, to Dr. Helen Magnus."

"Lets go Nickola show us the way to the center of the maze please." Helen said. hoping to avert any conflict from happening.

When Nickola showed them to the center of the maze.

The was a table covered with a bunch of numbers on it. Magnus walked forward to it and punched the numbers in a order that she understood. Then the center of the table start to raise it had a map with it.

"Did you know the password?" Watson asked.

" It was my Moms birthday and Dads favorite password."

Magnus unrolled the map and showed each of them were the test where located at.

"Okay Druitt and Watson your test are one side of the maze. Clara your test is on the other side maze Will will go with you. Now Nickola your`s and my test are on the far side of the maze. We need all five of the keys from your test then bring them back here so we can retrieve the Source Blood."

Everyone left to face their test. Druitt and Watson over came their changes. Nickola and Helen were able to over come their test to. Clara was having a hard time keeping invisible but Will helped her she was able to over come her test and make it back with her key.

They all made it back to the center of the maze.

"Did you all get your keys?" Magnus asked.

They each one held up their key. They each came up to the table and put their key into its slot. When all five keys where inserted a grinding sound was heard and they all turned toward a spot in the wall. A large vial of Blood sat their.

"Is this what we risked are lives for?" Clara asked.

"The power contained in that vial can cause nation`s to rise or fall." Nickola said in awe.

Then they all heard a groan form the doorway they turned to find Watson sliding down the way his life fading away.

"Watson why did you not tell us their was some thing wrong?" Magnus asked him.

"Their was nothing that could be done about it. So I wanted to go on one last adventure before it failed all together." He looked at Young William.

"WILLIAM. You must find out what I missed. This was just to easy but I do not see what I missed. Their for I ask you to find out what I could not William."

Watson died after finished asking Will to find what he could not. Will could not tell Watson that he and Ashley had made plan`s on how to deal with the Cabal.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Druitt teleported all of them back to the sanctuary.

Two more,then I will have to see how the story goes after that.


	2. Ashley

Ashley

Spoiler: Revaltions (1/2)

Ashley Magnus know as Ashley, Dr. William Zimmerman or know as Will. The Five, Henry Foss, and the Big Guy. As well as the Cabal and their leader Dana Whitcomb.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Ashley awoke from being tasered. She found herself in a cell on a chair in the middle of a EM field with a square configuration to it. She knew even if Druitt knew where she was. He would be unable teleport in, save her then teleport out with out getting them both killed.

The door to Ashley`s cell opened and Dana Whitcomb, the leader of the Cabal stepped threw it. Shutting it She looked at Ashley. "You must be thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Here." She tossed Ashley a soda can.

She caught it with one hand. Then looked at the can like was a snake, not to be trusted.

"Come on Ashley. Do you think I would hurt you further when you are already my prisoner. What do you think I am a monster."

Ashley controlled her temper. Because if she said what she thought of Whitcomb she could ruin all of her and Wills plans for dealing with the if Ashley could get free of this EM field. She would show her what she thought of her. After what Whitcomb had done to her Grandfather and mother, and to add insult to injure the pain she had caused her Will.

Ashley and Will had set up several plans to face the Cabal. Will knew that the Cabal would only consider him a miner player, only to be killed if he got in the way. The Five and the Heads of the Households would be the most likely targets. He knew that the best chance the Sanctuary had of eliminating the Cabal once and for all. belonged to Druitt and Tesla. But only if they hurt Helen in away that would cause Druitt and Tesla to want blood vengeance on the Cabal. So Ashley had to play her part.

She knew Will hated playing his part in this little farce but they both knew it was the best chance the Sanctuary had of Dealing the Cabal. They hoped to be seeing one another afterward.

Ashley glared at her. "Show me that Henry is still alive."

"Okay."

She went to the door, opened it. She talked to someone on the other side then shut it.

"Well?"

"It`s coming, a direct real time feed showing you that Henry is still alive. He will stay that way as long as corporate with us."

Several men brought a flat screen into the room they hooked it up then left leaving Whitcomb with Ashley.

"You want proof that your friend was still alive. Well here it is." she turned the flat screen on and it showed her Henry strapped in a chair like hers.

"You witch let Henry go this instant you hear me."

"He`s fate is in your hands Ashley dear." Then turn and left the room."

Whitcomb smiled as she listened to Ashley curse up a storm as she walked away.

Ashley finally gave into her thirst and open and drank the soda. Thirty minutes later Whitcomb came back into her cell. "The soda should have full influenced every cell of her body by now."

She had the Cabal Scientist check Ashley over to be sure she had backed out and was not faking. Then they moved her to another room and started activating her Latent genes. Then she had the Cabal scientist move on to control Ashley`s mind and body with out Ashley knowing it.

All this time the Cabal thought it was playing the Sanctuary when it was being played instead. In the time that Whitcomb was see to Ashley. Other Scientist`s were working on Henry. Forcing him to show his Were wolf side of his nature.

They were setting him up to escape with Ashley when they were though programing her.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry escaped and found a cell phone and some guns, he found Ashley. He got her to lay down flat on a gunner they found. In a jacket and mask he got a hold of, he was able to wheel he to a safe location where she could call Magnus to have Druitt come get them they Email a picture of where the were.

They did so but the Cabal tired to stop them but made sure they failed.

Will had made a guess that the Cabal would let Ashley and Henry go. _'Now_ _for the hardest part of the plan'_. He thought to himself, as he watched Ashley threw the infirmary camera. He had to wait long enough for Ashley to steal the Source Blood. Then go down and tell Magnus.

"The Cabal is controlling Ashley in some way. That is why the Cabal let us get the Source Blood in the first place. Because they could not. Damn it I over looked the same thing as Watson."

Then he and Magnus both turn towards and looked out the window. Both thinking very different thoughts.


	3. Facing Ashley and Losing William

Facing Ashley But Losing William

Spoilers:Revelations 2

jumping in place of teleporting.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Druitt and Magnus for the next six weeks jumping around the planet. But know matter hard their informants tried they could only find out that Ashley was alive but hidden deep in the Cabal. Hidden from all but the highest ranking members of the Cabal.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus and Druitt came to the Sanctuary. Because Ashley had appeared, knocked out a tech and stolen some memory server`s. Will was sent to get hard copies.

And bought them back to the sanctuary. Magnus, Henry and him went threw the files. Tesla came up with a antidote for the nuerotoxin that the Cabal had made. Now with Druitt`s help Tesla was able to deliver to every abnormal on the earth.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus, Henry and Will had to read over all hard copies that was on the server`s that Ashley had stolen.

Only the MI-6 Montana gene scrubbing program that was done on Six orphans.

"What does the Source Blood do?" Asked Tesla.

"It activates a persons dormant genes." Magnus said.

"Then why kidnap the Six people that the Source Blood would have no effect on."

"Their must be a reason. We just are not see it."

ooo - OOO - ooo

"Four of the Montana subjects have already been taken." Henry said.

"Tell Druitt to find the farther away one. You, Will and I will for the one near by."

"Okay."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus gave a knock on their Montana subject. A young Indian girl answered the door. She asked who was calling. Magnus told her she he would their in a minute and closed the door. Next she and Will saw her driving away in a van. They got in their car and gave chase. A truck blocked their way for a few minutes. But long enough for them to trasfer the montana subject to a speed boat and for the driver of the van to act as a lure, so the speed boat would be able to get away.

The had the driver of the van was captured. Taken to a near by warehouse were she was handcuffed by her wrist behind the chairs back.

"What is your name?" Magnus asked her.

"Kate Freelander, and yes that is my real name."

"Where is my daughter?"

When Kate didn`t answer her. Magnus pulled her gun and put a bullet into the floor right by her foot. Will reacted at that. He dragged Magnus out the door so Henry nor Kate could hear what was said.

"Magnus what do you think your doing?" Will asked.

"I`m trying to find my daughter."

"That is not the way."

They heard a car start up. They both ran back inside only to see Henry flat on back just starting to waken. A pair of cuff`s where on the floor by the chair that had held Kate.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate called Mrs. Whitcomb.

"I went to a lot of trouble getting that person for you. But no money has showed up in any of my accounts Mrs. Whitcomb?"

"Yes you got the person we sent you after. But you allowed your self to be captured and questioned Helen Magnus, I hope you have better fortune bye."

Kate noticed two laser sight`s zeroing on her chest they fired but missed. She quickly got out of car and took cover. She pulled her gun and fired back.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry heard a banging on the front door, it turned out to be Kate.

"Why should I let you in?"

"I need to speak to Magnus." Before she say more she collpased in Henry`s arms.

She woke up in the infirmary. She was handcuffed to the bed. Her wound had been seen to.

"You came here because this is the safest for you right now. Right Ms. Freelander."

Kate eye`s said it all before she nodded.

"Where is my daughter?" Magnus growled.

"Magnus! Go let me find out for you okay?" Will pleaded with her.

"Fine. But if you fail we do it my way." She turn and stomped away.

Will turn back to Kate. "You can tell me where Ashley is or give your contact point so I can give Magnus a place to start at. So she doesn`t come in here and do it her way. Believe me I can think of worse way`s to die. Than at the hands of Magnus."

Kate gave him only contact point that they had ever let her meet them. He gave it to Magnus. Magnus, Druitt, Tesla and him where going to investagate the building that was Kate`s contact point. They entered the building. It turned out to be a empty warehouse. But before they could move further into the building Alshey jumped in. Druitt jumped behind his daughter,she just jumped and to the far side of the warehouse. Druitt followed her, she jumped again fifteen feet in front in front of Magnus. Druitt jumped in front of her and after a brief exchange of blows. She grabbed Druitt and threw him a go thirty feet out of her way. Tesla went Vampire and attacked Ashley went Vampire to counter Tesla and after a few blows she grabbed Tesla and threw him out of her way. She jump in front of Magnus but Will moved first, Druitt had jumped Tesla to safety when he came back for Will. Will pushed Magnus in to Druitt`s arms. "Don`t come back."

Will jumped on Ashley whispering one word. "Home."

Ashley and Will vanished with a flash of light. Just before Druitt vanished taking Magnus with him.

When they appeared in Magnus office Magnus turned around on Druitt "Go back for Will."

"It`s to late, did you see that flash, it means she jumped with Will and i don`t know where. I`m sorry Magnus."


	4. Wlliams Return

William`s Return

Spoiler: Revelations 2

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will and Ashley appeared in alley way near the warehouse. Her eyes had changed from the red color of the mind controlled Cabal slave to the blue of Ashley`s. She hugged Will.

"You know what you have to do Ashley. It`s the best way."

"I know Will, I just wish it wasn`t."

"I know, I promise to look after and the sanctuary your Mom. But for now you do what you have to." She vamped out then lashed out and hitting him across the chest flinging him into the wall on the other side of the alley were he slide down into some cardboard box`s. Her eye`s turned red again and she jumped backed to the Cabal headquarters.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will stopped seeing stars in front of his eyes. He chest hurt very painfully from the wounds that Ashley gave him. He kicked himself free of the cardboard boxes he was in. The slash`s on his chest and the pain his head made him think of the infirmary first. When he looked for his cell phone. He found it smashed beyond any hope of his skill`s to repair it. As luck would have it their was a pay phones near by and he called the sanctuary for help.

The car came out to pick him up with Druitt to jump him back to the infirmary. Once their Magnus started clean and striching him up. Then he was given a CT scan to make sure he didn`t have a concussion. Then gave him grave him some pain and sleep meds and put to bed.

After she walked into the her front room with both Druitt and Tesla already sitting down in the room.

"So how do you think that William servived with such minor injures?"

"Most likely without us around they didn`t think of him as any threat." Druitt said.

"I hate to agree with Druitt on this one." Tesla said threw he hated it.

"Maybe you are right, but I cann`t help but think their is more going than meets the eye."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will started to wake up in infirmary. "Magnus?"

" Nice to see you alive Will. Why do I feel their is more to then that?"

"Turn off all recording devices here in here. Then you and me can talk about it but only then."

Magnus looked at Will and knew if she wanted to know anything then it had to be on his terms or not at all. She nodded her head okay. Then went over to a panel put in her over ride code and had all recording device in the infirmary shut down. Turn and walk over and sat on Will`s bed.

"Okay all the recording devices are shut down. Now tell me what`s up?"

"Know first that what ever I do, I do for you, Ashley, and the Sanctuary. Know matter what the cost to my self. When the Cabal first became know to us . She wanted me to come up with a plan for deal with them. The plan changed as the power`s of the five became know. I knew the best way would be if they tried to kill. you in some way but failed. Then Druitt and Tesla would make the Cabal pay. Each for their own reason`s. Ashley is just as hard headed as her mother. I tried to talk out of doing somiethng foolish but would she listen to me no. Just inc case we left three ways out if the Cabal mind controlled her. I ask that you let us do what must be done only on one but you and us must know no one else please..

"Where is she Will?"

"I don`t know Magnus? She had me place three`s safe words in her. One so she would Jump to a safe place become the Ashley we all knew before the Cabal changed her. Then do what she had to just in case the Cabal had an informant in the Sanctuary." The second I can only use after the war with the Cabal is over. It will have Ashley jump to one cell that has vampire proof a EM shield as well. So you can undo what the Cabal did to her. The third will happen just in case another super abnormal tries to kill you. She will become Ashley again and do what must be done to save you.

Magnus just glared at Will. "How could you and Ashley come up with this plan. Do you know How much danger you put Ashley in?"

"Yes." He just looked down at his hands.

When Magnus heard the pain in Will`s voice she was shocked. For she had only heard it once before her life time. When she had told James who the Jack the Ripper really was. She look at Will. "I never knew. You and Ashley?"

Will nodded his head yes.

"How long?"

"The last six months, please don`t tell any one."

"Okay."

Magnus got up off the bed, checked his drip for his pain and sleep meds than walked over turn on recording devices in ithe infirmary then left.


	5. The Cabal Lashs out at the Sacntuary

Cabal Lashes out at the Sanctuary

Spoiler: End of Nights 1

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus came into the infirmary and order everyone out. Then she turn off all the recording devices. She came over and sat on the cennor of Will`s bed.

"Is their anything you haven`t told me about these safe words. Ashley had you implant in her?"

He lied. "Nothing that I can recall."

"If I fine out you lied to me, you will die a slow painful death."

"Their is one thing. if Ashley`s survival of the last battle with the Cabal is in question. We have set up times, dates and places, if I am not contacted either by note or by Ashley herself. Then we must assume the worst."

Magnus just looked at Will and nodded, she got up walked back and to the wall turned the recording devices back on and walked out of the room.

He thought 'Their was only one more chase after those after that he would give up hope she survived.' Then he went back to sleep, to dream of better days he and Ashley had.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus went up to the roof of the north tower to think.

The next day Will was released from the infirmary.

Henry greeted him "How you doing duded."

"Better duded. But I have to get caught up with all the paper work that has been piling up on my desk. Unless you would like to help?"

"Nope. I have my work to do." They waved as they went their separate ways.

For close to a month. The sanctuary had heard nothing from the Cabal. Then the Cabal attacked the Tokyo in twenty minutes it had fallen and the Cabal had gotten a the data they had stored they.

When Magnus had found Druitt and the rest of the team monitoring the battle from Henry`s control room.

"Druitt. Come on lets go get in to the battle."

"The battle is already over, Magnus." Will said.

"How? How much data did they get."

"When they attacked they went after the EM shield, plus Head of house. As for data they got it all." Henry said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus asked Nikola to come up with a none lethal way to deal with the super abnormal`s.

As Nikola and Henry tried to come up with a solution for Magnus. Magnus had all the abnormal`s moved to a safe place. Magnus asked Will into her office, had all the recording devices turned off.

"Will can you help us here?"

"No Magnus."

"Then what?"

"Fight on Magnus, fight on."

"Is that the best advice you can give me?"

"Yes. We knew this was going to hard on you as well as us, but we just have to see this threw to the end and hope for the best."

"That is not good enough."

"It`s the best advice I canned give."

"Help, please."

"No."

"Get out of my sight Dr. Zimmerman." Magnus snarled at him.

"Magnus?"

"Out."

Will left her office.

Magnus put her head in her hand`s. 'Why wouldn`t Will help her now? The Cabal was beating them, hands down.' She thought. Then she had turned on the recording devices in her offices.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will left her office and started walking down the hall. He and Ashley always knew this was going be hard on Magnus. As he got on the elevator he rode it up to the highest hallway. Then walked to the door to the roof of the north tower. He opened it and walked over and sat down on the edge. He watched the city. But his thought was of Ashley even know Clara wanted him and had gone to the London sanctuary. She had went to improve the use of her gift. Because she thought that is what he want . So he play along.

ooo - OOO - ooo

So Magnus gave orders that all but the London and Old city Sanctuary`so abounded the abnormal`s sent to safety and all data sent to to either the London Sanctuary or The old City sanctuary.

Then had Druitt jump Magnus and Her team including Will. Tesla he brought his device with him so he could finish up his work on it in their lab they had all set up for him.

Clara came rushing in as soon as Will appeared. "Will."

"Why are you still here Clara?" Will asked.

"To fight along side of you."

Then Clara dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. "Look, she had suddenly disappeared. You don`t have to worry about any thing happening to me."

Then her dress dropped to the floor and she was gone. His shirt buttons started coming undone as she led him off to her bedroom.

ooo - OOO - ooo

The London sanctuary ready for the Cabal.

The Cabal tech ask Ms. Whitcomb. "Which way do you want to go in this time?"

"How about we try the front door this time."

The super abnormal`s appeared at the front door. The kicked the heavily reinforced steal door in. They where met by a hail of bullets and one abnormal. Cartwheeled as they raced forward to the attack. Their wounds healing almost as soon as they got them. As for the four men and the abnormal they didn`t stand a chance against them.

Four of the Super abnormal`s went for the inner part Sanctuary. The one that split off raced to the control area and placed a device, so they could have the combination and bring down the EM shield.

As the four continued there race for the in sanctuary they ran into another hallway that split of from the main one. As the one came down the hallway William was waiting for him. The Super abnormal saw him and attacked. William shot him with a paint ball gun then open then box in front of him. A black Tar like abnormal came out of box and went right for the paint ball. when it it got there it froze solid as it climbed higher until the super abnormal was covered. Then the super abnormal that had placed the device to to bring down the EM shield showed up and with one punch freed its companion.

"Man I `m trouble now." Will said. Then turn and ran for it. Have way down the hall a steel door slammed down between him and the super abnormal`s chasing him.

Will turn back. "Clara?"

"Yes Will. Know go. I Will be okay just go."

Will turn back and ran for it. After e was out of sight. Clara raised the door. One the super abnormal`s went on chasing after Will. The other stopped by the lifted door and went after Clara.

Magnus called Tesla. "How are you going with the device?"

"Almost got just a few more wires. You no it`s untested Magnus."

"Just finish it and get it up here Tesla."

As the three super abnormal`s raced deeper into the sanctuary. They made it to the library were Druitt was waiting for them with a sword in each hand. After losing up with them he turned and faced the super abnormal`s. He was just needed to delay them long enough for Tesla to finish his device and for them to get ready. He did just that. Then led the abnormal`s into the inner chamber.

When the three super abnormal`s followed Druitt into the chamber Magnus fired Tesla`s device. The super abnormal`s went down like poll axed cows. Then recovered and they were back up. She fired again. Their was less effect then the first time.

Magnus ordered every one out. She noticed Will had left by a different door. She had the fire element released into the chamber. Magnus watched as as her daughter and the two other super abnormal`s with burned.

Whitcomb finally recalled her super abnormal`s when she was only going to lose more than she was going to win.

Magnus saw that the main Sanctuary lab was all but destroyed. As she walked the halls she and the others came upon Will kneeing by the almost covered body of a dead Clara Griffin.

"I`m sorry Will."

"What next Magnus?"

"Home William home."


	6. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Spoilers: The end of nights 2 and epilogue

ooo - OOO - ooo

The Sanctuary team went home to lick its wounds and get ready for the coming Cabal attack. Magnus knew that to stop Ashley and the other super abnormal`s. She was going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

So she went down to Tesla`s lab. "You knew it wouldn`t work."

"Yes. I knew."

"Here is a vial of Ashley`s blood before the Cabal before the Cabal changed her."

"You know it will make it fully lethal now."

"Yes."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus got ready. First she went to the infirmary freeing Kate saying."Things are going to get very unpleasant around here soon. So it`s best leave now why you still can."

Next she went to were they had caged up the Big Guy. Magnus laid a needle with the counter agnet to the neurotoxin in it. "You are one of my oldest friends, so I leave the decision up to you." She walked out but left the door unlocked.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Will found her sitting with her legs over the edge on the north tower. After Tesla had finished and gave her his device.

"Mind if I sit here?" Will asked.

"Go ahead, Will. You know you should leave to."

"No Magnus. I promised Ashley, that I would stay by your side no matter what the cost till the end."

Then her cell phone range, when she answered it, their was nothing but a squeal on the other end. She knew someone was hacking in to the Sanctuary computer systems. Henry could only watch as the defenses around the sanctuary fell even the EM shield.

She and the other`s raced to their post. Some super abnormal`s appeared near the Henry`s lab to make sure the EM shield stayed jumped to to Magnus`s office where she fried Tesla device at one of them and killed him at that the others with him jumped.

Henry told Magnus that if he could get to his portable computer and then to one of the other computer stations around the sanctuary he could get the EM shield back up. She told him to do it.

Druitt and Tesla were walking down a hallway at the same time when they ran into two of the Super abnormal`s. They looked at each other Tesla went vamp and Druitt attacked then jump taking the other with him. The one Tesla attacked went vamp also and countered any move Tesla made. So Tesla pulled out a major power cord from the wall and was using against the other vamp. When the other vamp got close enough to knock Tesla into the wall. Magnus fired Tesla device killing it. "Sweet." Tesla said.

When the Big Guy heard Henry say that the super abnormal`s had invade the sanctuary he made his decision. He took the anti virus. It work with in moments. He knew if the EM shield was down than Henry would be going back to his room to get his portable computer. Than go to the nearest computer station so he could get it the EM shield back up.

As neither Druitt nor the super abnormal he was fighting could get the upper hand on one another they just end up in a stalemate.

When Henry and Will had ridden up the elevator to get Henry`s portable computer a super abnormal was waiting for them when the doors opened. But the Big Guy just blocked the super abnormal out of the way. But in stead of getting up the super abnormal jumped away. "Thanks Big Guy." Will said.

Henry went and got his portable computer. Then they took the elevator down to the nearest computer station. The Big Guy and Will protected Henry until he could get the EM shield back up.

Magnus went down to her lab. She turn and her daughter slashed her arm sending her to the floor. She plead with her daughter to remembrer her. That caused her to freeze. "Hay blondy leave her alone." Kate then shot Ashley with a rocket from a rocket launcher. Than ran over to help her. Another Super abnormal appeared and knocked Kate aside and out cold with a single blow. Then got ready to strike at her, when Ashley stopped the blow in mid strike. Henry said the EM Shield was back up. She had blue eyes of her Ashley not the red of a Cabal slave. "Mom. Mom. I`m sorry." Than she jumped with the other Super abnormal. Leaving only energy traces behind.

Moments before the one Druitt was fighting had tried to jump after Henry got the EM shield back up. Than the one hunting Henry, Will and the Big Guy. They had jump to before Ashley did.

Epilogue

In the days after the Cabal had tried to demolish the sanctuary network was it now paying for it`s failure. For now the Cabal was the one being hunted just like Will had thought would happen. The price had been high. Watson, Clara and the lives of so many others.

Druitt and Tesla where hunting what was left of the Cabal. Dana Whitcomb would meet her fate for trying to play god and in doing so caused the deaths of so many others.

Magnus wouldn`t give up that her daughter was still alive so she tried almost every test she could think of. But they all turned out negative.

As they sat on the roof of north tower Magnus asked. "What of you. Will?"

"What of me? Magnus."

"Did Ashley contact you in any way?"

"No. We must assume the worst. She knew this was a possibility when she had me think of everything that could happen. I even tried to talk her out of it more than once. But to her it was the only way and would not be talked out of it."

Each sat up on the roof of the north tower thinking their own thought`s.

"Magnus?"

"Yes Will."

"Can I have tomorrow off?"

"Why?"

"Too remember Ashley by."

"Okay Will."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Epilogue

Will got up when his alarm clock went off. Got ready for the day. Went down and got some coffee from the kitchen. Then he went to his office and got caught up with the paper work he left their the night was noon time when he got caught up. He then went down to the garage to the keys for one of the cars and started what he was really going out for.

First he went to a movie. Then a small deli for coffee and a sandwich. He watched for any sign of Ashley. Then he went shopping at the mall. But always on the lookout for any sign of Ashly. He saw none. He went to a small dinner for dinner. Then he decided to go to a dance club that he and Ashley use to meet up at. It was his last hope. All day his hope had been fading fast. He went in found a table away from the crowd. A waitress came over to his table. "My name is Karen, what can I get you to night?"

"A Coors beer."

"That all?"

"For now."

As the night went on Will had a few more beers. With his hope all but gone, a young lady came over to his table and asked him to dance. He figured why not his hope of seeing Ashley was all but gone. So he let the young lady lead him out on to the dance floor when she asked him to close his eyes he did. She changed places with another young lady how wanted to dance with him but was to shy to ask him to dance. So she had paid the other young lady do it for her. Their was a slow song and she snuggled up against him. Will thought she felt like Ashley, even smelled like her. His eyes pooped open it was Ashley.

"Ashley?"

"Will?"

"I thought you gone for good. Your Mom will be so pleased."

"About that. I cann`t go back not yet."

"What do you mean Ashley?"

"Their are to many threats to the sanctuary network. That my Mom and you can counter. But in getting threw the EM shield I cost me two of my three abilities. My father`s, and Tesla`s ability only my Mom`s remains."

"So you are like your Mom now."

She nodded her head yes.

"Okay. I know some people who can get you in and out of the city without anyone knowing. Not even your Mom. They will help you setup a new life off the grid. Agreed?"

"My Mom knows everything or can find out."

"She didn`t no about us until the Cabal forced my hand. Trust me Ashley please?"

"Okay. Go ahead."

"know that I love you Ashley."

"The same goes for me to Will."

When it got late Ashley took Will out to the motel she had been staying at and made love to him one last time. Later that day Will came home after making arrangements for Ashley.

"So how`s your head William?" Magnus smirked.

"Feel`s like a bunch of drummers are beating on from the inside of my head trying to get out."

"Poor William." Then she led him down to the infirmary and got him something for the pain.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After the destruction of Magus`s Sanctuary in old city.

Will thought it time Magnus knew the truth about the four years of Ashley`s life since. About her granddaughter and Ashley`s marriage to him. Of Big bertha`s/Kali promise to him. Her promise was that his and his chosen mates bloodline would age slowly until they reached his age then they wouldn`t age at all.

In the new Underground Sanctuary when he went up to and knocked on Magnus door.

"Magnus remember what I told you before we faced the Cabal?"

"Yes."

"Well Ashley didn`t die In the last battle."

"WHAT? You let me believe that she was dead this hole time, when she wasn`t. I should take you out and skin you alive. Dr. William Zimmerman."

"Before you do at least look at these." He tossed a pack of photograph`s on her desk. Each one was dated and signed.

She opened them then started going threw them. She noticed that a lot had been taken shortly after she arrived at her new safe house. some of her reading Will`s letter`s to her about what was going on at the sanctuary. Two year`s later it showed her coming back and Will asking her to marry him. Then three years later after Kali incident it showed him and Ashley getting married. Ten month after that it showed the picture that Ashley had given birth to the daughter Seven pounds Six. Named Maggy Watson Magnus Zimmerman.

"You are a grandmother Magnus."

"Why did you keep this all from me Will?"

"Ashley asked me to. She knew that the sanctuary would face problems that only mind not muscle could deal with. So it was best at the time that you thought her dead."

"What of her powers she lost two of the three getting threw the EM shield."

"Two of the three? what three."

"Druitt`s jumping ability. Tesla`s going vampire ability. That left your ability which she hasn`t lost.

"The child?"

"Don`t worry Kali promised that all of those of Mine and my choose mate`s bloodline will only age to my age and no more."

"When can I see them?"

"Time in time Magnus."

"Okay. Just don`t take to long Will."

End


End file.
